We're Gaurdians, Not Angels
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Seven friends, all with unsual gifts, find themselves working at Phantasma. What happens when they find out about Mr. Y's wife and children? RATED T FOR SAFETY.
1. Chapter 1

**We're Gaurdians, Not Angels**

**I do not own Love Never Dies or X-Men.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Seven friends, all with unsual gifts, find themselves working at Phantasma. What happens when they find out about Mr. Y's wife and children?**

"Step on up and meet the Circus of Horrors!"

Syren groaned as she heard the name that had dubbed her friend's act, but she still forced a smile onto her face as the small group of seven friends ran onstage of the opera house and began to perform their hearts out.

Syren smiled as she stepped onto the tightrope.

Using onto her hands to walk herself across the rope, of course.

The leader of the group of friends smiled as she heard cries and gasps of fright coming from the audience as she made her way halfway across the tightrope.

Suddenly, Syren began to plummet fifty feet towards her doom.

She could hear the crowd's cries of horror before Jewel swooped out of the catwalk, connected only by a rope that held her up...

A rope that was braided into her red layered hair.

More screams rang out as Jewel swung around the stage a few more times before dropping Syren off on the tightrope, this time, on her feet. She scaled down the ladder and bowed to the audience as Blink came onstage, wheeling a small glass box covered by a cloth. Syren whipped off the cloth to reveal Pixie folded in an uncomfortable position inside the box, grinning evilly at the now horrified audience. Syren opened the box and offered her close friend a hand as she gracefully manuvered herself from the box. Once she had removed herself, she did several dangerous gymnastic stunts across the stage before being picked up by Jewel. The two did a spellbinding duet of ariel gymnastics as Phantom stepped from the shadows, holding a sword. To the audience's amazement, she swallowed the sword and danced around for a few moments before Syren pulled the sword from her mouth. Syren then magically transformed the sowrd into a bunch of smaller daggers, which she then tossed at Zero, who was positioned against a wooden board. The knives all thudded around her body, forming a perfect outline of the girl.

Aqua came onstage with a torch of flames, which she swallowed and burped back out again, creating a deadly wall of flames. She continued to do this as the other girls continued on with their deadly, but yet entertaining acts.

Once the music ended, the girls all spun around and vanished mysteriously in puffs of smoke.

_**ALL RIGHT NOW Y'ALL MY LOVELY READERS. I GOT THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY FROM WATCHING A YOUTUBE CLIP AND HAVING A VERY ANIMATED DREAM.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**OH...**_

_**AND REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**We're Gaurdians, Not Angels**

**I do not own Love Never Dies or X-Men.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Seven friends, all with unsual gifts, find themselves working at Phantasma. What happens when they find out about Mr. Y's wife and children?**

"Oh my dear heavens!" grumbled Jewel, unbraiding her hair from the line that supported her. "This was a huge success!"

"I know, trust me- I know!" squealed Pixie, jumping up and down with engery as she tried her hardest to stay still and not fidget.

"Pixie, for the love of God, pipe down!" barked Blink, her gold eyes snapping with annoyance at the usually hyper engergetic girl. Pixie sulked to her dressing table, where she began to remove her makeup.

"Pixie, don't pay any attention to Blink," crooned Syren, swooping from her dressing table, where she wrapped her slender arms around Pixie. The sixteen year old girl sniffled and rested her head against the leader's shoulder. "You know how she is most of the time."

"Like a catcus!" teased Aqua, brushing out her long blonde waves as she hummed a little tune. She turned and smiled at her close friends, who were more like a big happy family. "What should our next act consist of?"

"Fire," was all that Phantom said as she pratcice swallowing a match with a fire burning at the end of it. "And danger."

"Phantom, almost all of our acts involve danger!" scolded Syren, rolling her eyes as she began to strip herself of her skimpy leotard. She hang up up and changed into a loose fitting tunic and leggings, ignoring the boots that sat next to her dressing table. "Besides, that's the whole point of our act- to show the audeince that everyone's a freak in their own nature."

"I think maybe we should have Zero shoot at balloons while Jewels flies around by her hair," suggusted Phantom, washing her face in a bowl of water. "And then we should also have Pixie do her glass vase trick again, only this thime, we should have her break the vase and crawl out."

"What would we ever do without you, Phantom?" asked Syren as she began to help the always silent Zero remove herself from her costume.

"Exsuce me?" someone called out from behind the other side of the tent. Syren walked out, leaving the flap open for air ventilation.

"Might I be able to help you with something, madame?" asked Syren.

The redheaded woman nodded. "I can't find my children anywhere. Have you perhaps seen them? There is a boy- Gustave= he's ten years old and is wearing a play suit. The twins- Melody and Aria- are seven years old and wearing matching dresses. Melody's dress is blue and Aria's dress is pink."

"I'll gather up my ladies and we'll hunt them down, alright?" Syren said calmly, inviting the woman inside. She quickly briefed the girl on what was happening before turning to the woman. "Now, you stay right here so that we can find you again, alright? Fell free to help yourself to some food."

"Thank you," sighed the woman, sitting down onto a chair and rubbing her round belly.

"We'll find them," Blink promised her as the seven friends shuffled out of the tent and began to hunt for the children.

_**OKAY NOW Y'ALL MY LOVELY READERS, I KNOW THAT Y'ALL MIGHT BE CONFUSED AS OF TO WHY THE "CIRCUS OF HORRORS" ARE HELPING CHRISTINE OUT. I'LL REVEAL THE ANSWER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**We're Gaurdians, Not Angels**

**I do not own Love Never Dies or X-Men.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Seven friends, all with unsual gifts, find themselves working at Phantasma. What happens when they find out about Mr. Y's wife and children?**

"Gustave? Melody? Aria?" called out Syren as she prowled around the sweets shop, calling out the names of the children whom she was asigned with hunting down.

"I'm Aria."

Syren spun around and smiled at a little girl with dark red curls and blue eyes. She was sucking on a lollipop as she waited for Syren to say something.

"Hello sweetie. My name is Syren- I'm one of the opening acts at the opera house," Syren introduced herself to the seven year old girl, holding out her hand for her to grab onto. After a few moments of hesitation, Aria grabbed ahold of Syren's outstretched hand and skipped along side of the twenty one year old acrobat. "Your mother has been worried sick about you." Syren didn't mean to scold Aria- it just came out like she was.

"I didn't mean to," Aria commented as they passed by a clown who was juggling. "I just wanted to get a lollipop for each of my family members." She held up a small bag of sweets and offered it to Syren. "Would you like one?"

"No thank you, I already ate," lied Syren as they approached the Circus of Horrors' tents. Aria was spellbound by the small collection of tents that surrounded the center tent, the one that the girls used for entertainment and readying themselves for their acts. Syren smiled as Aria spied the giant python that Phantom used for her own indivisual acts and crouched down next to the cage.

"May I please take him out?" asked Aria, her face lighting up with exciement.

"You'd have to ask Phantom that question," answered Syren with a little shudder. She hated snakes with a fiery passion to the point where it wasn't funny anymore.

~oOo~

Pixie and Aqua decided to hunt about the boardwalk for the missing kids, each calling out their names.

Suddenly, Pixie stopped, her eyes glazed over.

"Syren has Aria," she announced before calling out for Melody and Gustave.

"Gustave!" called out Aqua, ducking underneath the boardwalk to catch her breath for a moment. She spied a lad in a sandy playsuit, looking out to the oceans, his chin resting on his knees.

"Gustave?" she asked him, crawling over to sit next to him.

"That's me!" The boy said, looking out to the waters. "What is it like to swim?"

"It's the most wonderful feeling in the world. It's like you're flying," explained Aqua, looking up as Pixie found them.

"Gustave sweetie, your mother was looking for you!" scoled Pixie.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Gustave, standing up and trying to brush the sand off of his playsuit.

"It's okay, dear. We'll take you to your mother!" cheered Pixie, bounding off as Aqua and Gustave struggled to follow after her.

~oOo~

Jewel was frantic as she hunted for the missing children, calling out their names every few steps.

She soon arrived at the maze of mirrors that Mr. Y had designed and entered it, thinking that maybe they were playing a game.

Suddenly, Jewel heard a giggle and saw a flash of blue dart past her and into a tunnle. Jewel followed the child before finding herself surrounded by mirrors once more. Ignoring the feeling of self consciousness in her stomach, she plunged onwards, still calling out Melody's name as she went.

She soon reached the exit, where Melody was sittong on a crate and swinging her legs as she hummed a little tune.

"What took you so long?" Melody asked innocently, jumping up from her seat and skipping over to Jewel. "Do you know where my mother is?"

Jewel smiled down at the cute little girl before gently pulling her towards the Circus of Horrors' tents.


	4. Chapter 4

**We're Gaurdians, Not Angels**

**I do not own Love Never Dies or X-Men.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Seven friends, all with unsual gifts, find themselves working at Phantasma. What happens when they find out about Mr. Y's wife and children?**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

**And don't try this at home!**

"Careful, Pixie!" shouted Syren as the youngest member of the Circus of Horrors practiced her high wire act.

"Syren, stop mothering me!" called Pixie, frowning at the overly protective leader as she compleated a wobbly flip, landing on the wire with one foot behind her.

"I just don't want to be the one to have to clean up your guts off the stage floor!" yelled Syren before returning to her stretching, being care to excersie each and every muscle.

Across the opera house, Phantom was busy with her favorite act, which consisted of her swallowing a lighted match and burping up flames. So far, she had mastered the task, but wanted to be able to make shapes with the flames.

Zero on the other hand, was twirling her trusty handgun around her fingers, making it look like she was about to shoot someone in the head. Suddenly, she tossed the deadly weapon up into the air and caught it, firing it once at a small cluster of balloons. They all popped loudly as the scattered remains of rubber fell to the floor.

"Zero! How many time must I tell you? No shooting inside!" yelled Syren, snatching her silent friend's toy and shoving it into the waistband of her trousers. "My God in heaven, it's as though no one around here even listens to me!" she groaned.

Suddenly, a knife blazed past her head, embedding itself into the wooden wall behind her.

"_**WHAT THE HELL?**_" screamed the pint sized saprono, spinning around to see who the culprit was. A sheepish looking Jewel, who was handing from a heavy looking cable by her hair.

"Sorry Syren, I'm busy trying to perfect my newest act!" souted the arielist.

Syren sighed heavily before skillfully tossing the knife back to her friend with a word of warning.

"Ladies, you're on in ten," announced Dr. Gangle, poking his head into their tent.

"Shalom," called out Syren before gathering up the props for that night's act.

~oOo~

"Ladies and gentlemen!" cried Fleck.

"Mr. Y is proud to present to you," shouted Squelsh.

"An act with many dangers," continued Dr. Gangle.

"It's the Circus of Horrors!" they all finished before scurrying offstage.

The curtains raised to show Syren coming from stage left, carrying a small box that was covered by a cloth.

"Be warned. The things you are about to see are very real. Do not try them at home," she warned.

And with that, Jewel swooped in, a thick cable holding her aloft by her hair. As she spun around thestage, she tossed off her cape to reveal a sparkly outfit that caught everyone's attention.

Zero entered with her trusty pistols in hand and pointed them above the audeince, where there were several balloons floating. With rapid fire, the balloons popped, showering the patrons with sweets.

Phantom entered from stage left, with a huge torch of flames, witch she swallowed and burped up again, forming elebrate shapes with the flames. The shapes danced around the stage before going out with a huge puff of smoke.

Pixie made her enterance from the small cloth covered box, and then began to dance on the tightrope, her feet making graceful, yet dangerous and complex steps on the rope. When she reached about halfway, she jumped and was caught by Aqua and Blink, who were both trapzee artists for the night. The trio performed dangerous gravity defying stunts as they jumped from one another's hands to the other, making the audience gasp in fear and excitement.

As the music cresendoed, the girl's acts became even more deadly. Zero started to shoot bullets at Syren, who was positioned against a wooden board. Pixie and Jewel were performing jaw dropping stunts. Phantom squeezed herself into the box that Pixie had came onstage in. Aqua and Blink continued to do their deadly dance on the trapzees.

And then, the lights went out as the girls bowed.


	5. Chapter 5

**We're Gaurdians, Not Angels**

**I do not own Love Never Dies or X-Men.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Seven friends, all with unsual gifts, find themselves working at Phantasma. What happens when they find out about Mr. Y's wife and children?**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

Syren was alone in the Circus of Horrors's tent, grumbling as she picked up after her very messy friends.

"I swear, it's as though I'm their mother!" she grumbled as she neatly folded Zero's shirts.

Suddenly, the pint sized saprono heard something that made her ears tickle. She cocked her head and listened to the far off sound with her advanced senses on high alert.

_Glass ahttering._

_ A little girl's scream._

_ Frightened shouts._

Syren knew what was happening. With a vulger curse, she dropped the dress that she was putting away and sprinted from the tent out into the "street" and began to run towards the Young's house. Halfway there, she was met by the rest of the crew, who all knew that something bad was happening to their boss's family.

"Come on!" shouted Syren, running faster than she had ever ran before in her life. Zero ran besides her, her breath coming out in silent breezes. Phantom ran next to Aqua, who was the slowest runner on account of her "sea legs". Jewel reached the Young residence first and kicked open the door, allowing the seven friends enterance into the family sized home.

"_**OI! PEABRAINS!**_" shouted Jewel before kicking the man who hovered over Christine in the head.

And from that very moment, all hell broke loose.

The seven friend began to fight the three men who had invaded the house, in the end, winning the fight.

Syren killed the man who had Mr. Y's arms twisted behind his back and was forcing him to witness the rape of his wife.

Pixie killed the man who was going to rape Christine.

Zero shot the lookout several times before putting him out of his misery.

The seven friends looked at the carnage with expressionless faces as Christine cried into her husband's shoulder. Mr. Y looked at the small group of assassins with gratitude and fear in his eyes before speaking.

"Who are you?" he whispered as children's screams pierced through the house. Syren ignored their looks as she ran upstairs, where their was a forth man with a knife, perpairing to kill Aria.

Syren kicked the man and spun him around, kissing in his face before she grabbed the knife from him and kicked him out into the hallway so that way none of the children would witness what she would do next.

Syren stabbed him in the next and pulled the knife across his throat, hissing something in a forgien language as she killed the man. She stood over his body, panting before embedding the knife into his skull and going to collect the Young children.

"Are you three alright?"she asked, acting like she hadn't just slaughtered a man in cold blood. The three siblings all nodded and whimpered, hugging the young girl's knees as they cried.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," she murmured before taking the servant's hallway to bring the three children to the kitchen without seeing any of the blood and gore that the small group of ex-assassins had made in their quest to protect their boss's family.


End file.
